News/Credits
Logos USA release = TBA |-| Tamil release = TBA |-| Telugu release = TBA |-| Hindi release = TBA |-| Malayalam release = TBA |-| Kannada release = TBA Opening The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter Closing TBA Crawl Art Cast TBA Crew TBA Animation Crew TBA Second Unit TBA Visual Effects TBA Post Production TBA Music TBA Songs TBA CGI Animation And Visual Effects & Feature Animation / VFX Compositing by Animal Logic Blur Studio Mikros Image Mac Guff Reel FX Animation Studios Sony Pictures ImageWorks DNEG Prime Focus Alzhara VFX After Studios Makuta VFX Mercury Visual Solutions Craft VFX Matrix Visual Effects Thunder Studios Knack Studios Accel Media Ajax Media Tech Crater Studio Contiloe Studios Argunov Studio Rotomaker Terminal FX ARC VFX Studio Tattva Studio EFX United Soft Pixelloid VFX Krios Digital Media Services Unifi Media Bluemoon VFX Tata Elxsi Phantom FX Mind Visions NY VFXWaala Redchillies VFX WeRender Gemini FX Digital Domain Futureworks Vertex Volt Aksha Studios Famous Studios FluiidMask Studios Movie Land Digital Production Services Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Toon Boom Animation logo.svg Software used to make this movie from Adobe Premiere Pro CC Adobe premiere Promo CC.jpg Books available now at your local library and bookstore from SCHOLASTIC CORPORATION™ The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter - Video Game! Available Now On All Major Games Consoles From Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Paramount Digital Entertainment, Disney Interactive Studios, Sony Pictures Digital And Sony Interactive Entertainment Archived footage from “The Nick Jr. Show!” And YouTube Videos Courtesy of The Elf Factory Ltd., Astley Baker Davies Ltd., Entertainment One Ltd. Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Harvey Breaks, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Loud House, Spongebob Squarepants, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. The Musicians of this Movie Would Like To Thank The Production Crew Would Like To Thank The Phones/Search/Browser/Systems/Print/Ticket Would Like To Thank The Cream/Clean/Soap/Video Calls Would Like To Thank The Trains/Theatres/News/Channel/Kids Would Like To Thank The Gas Station/Space/Banks/Card/Airlines/Automoblies Would Like To Thank The Video Games/Toys/Tools/Books/Radio/Stores Would Like To Thank The Jewellery/Stylist/Hospital/Sleep/Furniture Would Like To Thank Animation Special Thanks Various, Secret Exit, and BBC Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MCS20 Computer Towers Processors used Intel Core i5 Software used Toon Boom Harmony Toon Boom Storyboard Pro TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Blender Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Animate Adobe Illustrator Adobe Prelude Adobe SpeedGrade Adobe Encore Adobe Media Encoder The Producers Wish To thank The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury’s Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin’ Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International TriBeca Productions Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John’s Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald’s Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese’s Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Working Title Films Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting Systems Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdiest Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Audi Corporation of America Volkswagen Corporation of America and Honda Canada, Inc. Special Thanks To TBA Additional Thanks TBA Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany A TBA Co-Production In Association With TBA Produced With The Participation of TBA Produced With The Assistance of TBA With The Participation of TBA Produced in Association With TBA Copyright 2028 TBA All Rights Reserved Closing Logos USA release = Distributed by |-| Tamil release = Distributed by |-| Telugu release = Distributed by |-| Hindi release = Distributed by |-| Malayalam release = Distributed by |-| Kannada release = Distributed by Category:American male screenwriters Category:Credits Category:Pages with script errors